Bingo is a popular game, both in U.S.A. and Canada. Traditionally, bingo games are used by churches to raise funds for charity. Almost without any chance to cheat, bingo is fair to all players; accordingly, some state governments have explicitly legalized this game. Players of a traditional bingo game would keep a card with a pre-printed number matrix and would mark the pre-printed numbers of the matrix in accordance with the called numbers. Players, using their eyes and memory, would mark the pre-printed numbers in selected pattern tracks. To scan and mark a plurality of card is very hard and troublesome for the weak and the old players of a traditional bingo game.
In order to assist the players to rapidly scan and mark repeatedly the called numbers in a plurality of cards, many machines which can simulate bingo have been developed. U.S. patents which intend to automate bingo games include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,333,002; 2,760,619; 3,671,041; 4,080,596; 4,365,810; 4,378,940, etc. But the machines of these references fail to provide players with the appropriate assistance.